The focused session on "Low Friction Coatings on Glass and Ceramics" will be held as part of the 107th Annual Meeting and Exposition of the American Ceramic Society in Baltimore MD. The dates of the meeting are April 10th - 13th, 2005. The goals of the meeting are: 1. To bring together a new community of researchers and integrate classical engineering, biology, and medical expertise in conducting cutting edge research for NIH. 2. To advance applications in the field of coatings. 3. To stimulate discussion and forge new collaborations. 4. To disseminate the discussed material to the wider community by publication. The participants are from North and South American and a large proportion are female. In general they have a physics, chemistry or engineering background and are working in the area of materials science. Many are applying their knowledge to bioengineering problems, such as coatings for implants. The topics to be covered include but are not limited to: Coatings for Bio Applications, Superhard Ceramic Coatings, Diamond-like Carbon Coatings, Ultra Nanocrystalline Diamond Coatings, Composite Coatings, Molecular Dynamic Simulations of Carbon Coatings and Tribology of Coatings.